Reticles are used for exposure of semiconductors or the like. The reticles are placed in pods, and transported between a stocker and an exposure apparatus. With respect to storage of the reticles, Japanese Patent No. 3682170 discloses a technique of providing a rack for storing reticles that are not placed in pods, and a rack for storing pods on both sides of a travel route of transportation devices. However, in the technique, the reticles may be contaminated undesirably by the wind generated by the transportation devices moving along the travel route.